


Five-Point Star

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Feminine Harry, Genderfluid Harry Styles, Genderplay, Hair-pulling, Harry in Panties, Improper Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgy, Other, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing Clothes, Subspace, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: The third movie was winding down, and they were almost out of weed again. Harry’s sweatpants had come off somewhere in the middle of the film and were now lying in a disheveled heap on the carpet. Everyone else was still fully-dressed so far, but that didn’t mean it would stay that way.The difference this time, though, was that Clare was still here.





	Five-Point Star

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: genderplay themes, implied genderfluidity, improper kink negotiation (introducing a new partner without discussing it beforehand), character discomfort in a sexual situation, minor discussion of pregnancy (not kink)
> 
> Additionally, Mitch switches pronouns for Harry after being given a pre-determined signal, and Harry is "muffed" at one point during the fic, which isn't explained in excruciating detail, but refers to the practice of fingering the inguinal canals, which are where the testicles are pushed back into during tucking.
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes

Mitch wasn’t sure whose t-shirt Harry was wearing, but it was big enough to cover most of their thighs while they were sitting down, leaving just a strip of skin above their knees that Mitch couldn’t stop looking at. “Did you shave?” he found himself asking. Somehow, without realizing, his hand had drifted to Harry’s leg to rub absently at the exposed skin.

Harry shivered and gave a little nod. “Just felt like a change,” they said through a haze of vaguely fruit-scented smoke.

Mitch forced his own hand away and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the sofa. It had been a long time since he’d seen Harry like this, clean-shaven everywhere—or at least, everywhere Mitch could see. The last time had been Jamaica, and back then, when Mitch had asked, Harry had told him that they’d done it because it was what their last boyfriend had liked, and that they’d thought Mitch would like it, too.

Mitch had, but Mitch had liked Harry in all their unshaven, scratchy-stubbled glory too. He’d liked Harry anyway he could have them, really, and maybe under different circumstances that revelation might have scared Mitch a little, but right now, he couldn’t process much more than the burning need to reach out and touch again.

He gave it a couple more minutes before indulging himself. They were in the middle of a Lord of the Rings movie marathon at Harry’s request, of course, but the whole event had been well-planned and well-supplied (with both food and weed), so none of them could really complain.

Harry had been insistent on having band bonding time outside of the music stuff, and Jeff had tagged along as well since he and Harry were always attached at the hip. Glenne had popped in once to resupply them with snacks, but for the most part she’d left them to it, blatantly rejecting Harry’s invite by telling them that watching the films in theaters had been more than enough.

Sarah was curled up on one end of the couch with her head tucked into Mitch’s left armpit. Harry was sitting to his right, with their feet jammed under Mitch’s thigh. Adam was on their other side, and Clare, at the opposite end of the couch. Jeff, who had taken it upon himself to fetch anything the rest of them might possibly need from the kitchen at any time, was camped out in the armchair closest to the hallway that separated the front rooms from the more intimate home theater space they were currently occupying.

The third movie was winding down, and they were almost out of weed again. Harry’s sweatpants had come off somewhere in the middle of the film and were now lying in a disheveled heap on the carpet. Everyone else was still fully-dressed so far, but that didn’t mean it would stay that way.

The difference this time, though, was that Clare was still here.

Emi had been the one to feel her out for them, and she’d determined that Clare was just a little too vanilla for what the rest of them had going on. Apparently, orgies weren’t even on her radar. It was a shame, because Mitch was pretty sure that Harry had been crushingly disappointed by Emi’s analysis. Even more surprising, though, had been Sarah’s disappointment. And that had led to a whole other discussion that not even Harry had been privy to.

But normally, these sorts of nights were liable to end in one of two ways: Harry falling asleep before the movie was even finished, or Harry falling asleep on Mitch’s cock an hour later. Sometimes both.

Clare’s presence had thrown a wrench into their usual routine, however. Mitch wouldn’t have been quite so on-edge if Harry hadn’t already started to strip down in the middle of the movie, which was usually a sign that they didn’t much care whether the group finished watching or not before moving on to the next stage in their nights together. But…Clare.

Mitch reached over again anyway, because he was high and horny and couldn’t quite remember just a few seconds later why starting something with Clare still in the room was such a bad idea.

Harry shifted a little as Mitch’s fingertips skimmed across their skin just under the hem of their oversized vintage t-shirt. The gap between their thighs widened by degrees, invitingly.

By the time the movie ended and the lights came back on, Mitch’s hand was buried underneath Harry’s shirt and Clare’s eyes were staring between Harry’s legs, wide-eyed and alarmed. Mitch started to pull his hand away, but Harry stopped him. They looked up at Mitch beseechingly, his hand clutched delicately between theirs, and then—with painstaking deliberation—Harry traced a wide circle in triplicate against Mitch’s open palm.

Mitch’s eyes widened in realization. He wasn’t sure if the others had caught it, except for Clare, who didn’t even know yet what it meant, but before Mitch could say or do anything at all, Harry was pulling his hand back down between her thighs again, only this time, everyone was watching. Mitch froze, and so did Harry. There was a beat of silence, of stillness, like all of them were waiting for someone to decide just how far they could take things.

Jeff was the first to move. He jumped up out of the armchair and mumbled something about getting more weed before racing out of the room without giving anyone else the chance to respond.

Mitch didn’t move his hand. Clare’s eyes lifted to meet his, but she looked more curious now than reluctant. “You don’t have to stay,” Mitch told her in a low voice, startling Harry into awareness again.

Harry glanced between the two of them as if he’d just realized what was happening. When he caught Clare’s gaze, he said nothing, perhaps not wanting to influence her decision.

She didn’t move.

Mitch felt Sarah slip out from behind him before he could make any more progress with Harry, who was still sitting on the couch with her legs akimbo but had yet to bare any additional skin. Maybe she was still trying to ease Clare into this, Mitch rationalized. Harry probably didn’t want to spook her by getting her dick out right off the bat.

Mitch finally moved his hand out of the way when Sarah knelt down between Harry’s legs to smooth her own hands up Harry’s thighs. Mitch traced the same circle Harry had traced on his own palm against Sarah’s arm, making sure Adam could see it as well, and then sat back to enjoy the show. He watched passively as Sarah rucked up the hem of Harry’s shirt all the way up to her hips, revealing a flash of panties that Mitch knew for a fact belonged to Sarah herself because he’d been the one who’d bought them for her.

Sarah let Harry’s shirt slide back down again. She lifted her hands to rub over Harry’s nipples instead, massaging them into hard points that made clear indents through the fabric. Mitch wanted to get his mouth on them, but Sarah wasn’t finished yet, and he intended to let her have her turn.

Mitch wasn’t sure how to react when Adam suddenly broke the silence. “Feel like I’m watching a lesbian porno,” he commented off-handedly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and gave him an unamused look before turning her attentions back to Harry, this time laying soft kisses against the hollow of her throat.

Mitch had to admit that Adam sort of had a point, despite the fact that he’d clearly only said it in an attempt to alleviate the tension that was rapidly mounting the longer Clare watched Sarah fondle Harry right in front of her. Jeff still had yet to return from the kitchen, and at this point, Mitch wasn’t sure he was ever coming back.

Finally, Sarah snaked a hand under Harry’s shirt again and lifted it up so that they could all watch as she rubbed the flat of her palm over the soft bulge in her panties—Sarah’s panties—the same way Mitch would have if he was trying to get Sarah wet.

And the thing was, they all knew that Harry would get wet, that she’d soak through Sarah’s borrowed underwear before any of them had a chance to get them off. Everyone knew it except Clare, of course, who was still watching the whole production with a mixture of both amazement and alarm.

Mitch still wasn’t sure that Clare wouldn’t get up and run out of the room at any moment, but he supposed there was no going back after what happened next.

“I was thinking about your pussy the whole time, you know,” Sarah said matter-of-factly, her hand still moving in steady circles over Harry’s groin.

Mitch wondered if Sarah’s panties were tight enough to keep Harry’s dick in place even if she started to get hard. If she hadn’t already.

Mitch glanced up again to check Clare’s reaction. She didn’t seem any closer to fleeing, but he mouth had gone a bit slack, her eyes glazing over. She was turned on by this, he realized. Maybe Emi had been wrong about her, after all.

Mitch looked back at Sarah just in time to watch as she leaned in to kiss Harry full on the mouth. Their lips came away wet, a thin strand of saliva keeping them connected as they separated. “Got so wet thinking about what Mitch is gonna do to you, baby.”

Harry threw her head back with a breathy whine, giving Sarah full access to her throat again, but she simply pressed another gentle kiss against Harry’s neck before backing away completely. Harry turned to look at Mitch, her eyes wide and searching.

Mitch ignored her. “Do you want to play with her next?” he asked Adam, who nodded eagerly in response. Mitch opened his mouth to instruct Harry, only to be cut off by Clare’s unsteady voice.

“Can we maybe…slow down for a minute?” she asked.

Mitch froze with his mouth still open, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. “Sarah, why don’t you take Clare into the kitchen,” he decided. “I’ll be right there,” he reassured Clare as he watched Sarah quickly guide her out of the room. He turned back around to examine Harry once they were gone. “Do you want to play with Adam for a bit while I figure things out with Clare, or would you rather wait?” Mitch could tell Harry was already a little spacey, probably from the anticipation, and he thought it was probably better to keep her out of the kitchen for now.

Harry gave it a few seconds of thought before tentatively nodding. “Adam,” she said quietly, already scooting over into Adam’s lap.

“Okay,” Mitch replied before leaning in to give Harry a quick kiss on the lips. “You all good?” he asked Adam.

“How far?” was Adam’s response. He might have had more experience than Mitch, objectively speaking, but Harry wasn’t _his_ sub, and Mitch was still calling the shots.

Mitch deliberated. “Just fingers,” he finally decided. “But don’t take her panties off.”

“Lube?”

Mitch didn’t have to stray far to procure one of the many bottles Harry had stashed in various places throughout the house. “Here,” he said, handing it to Adam. “I’ll be right back.”

Mitch was half-hard in his jeans when he walked into the kitchen to find Sarah, Clare, and Jeff all sitting at the table with a bong in the very center, but they were well beyond the point of Mitch caring about his own modesty.

“Okay, let’s talk,” Mitch said as he pulled up a chair across from Clare and Sarah.

Clare’s eyes wavered uneasily between the three of them. “Sarah said this is something you do a lot?”

Mitch nodded. “Mostly me and Sarah,” he explained, “but sometimes Adam and Jeff join in. Glenne and Emi, too.”

“But not me.”

Mitch resisted the urge to look over at Sarah, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Clare. Evidently, she was hurt, more than anything else, over being excluded. “We didn’t think you’d like it,” Mitch told her as honestly as he could without completely throwing Emi under the bus. “We should have just told you, but it’s not really the kind of thing you just tell someone, you know? And Harry—”

Mitch stopped, realizing that there was so much more to explain than just the fucking orgy thing. Clare knew about the clothing and the makeup, but that didn’t mean she’d understand the rest of it. Mitch wasn’t sure _he_ understood it, really, at least not the way that he wished he could. And explaining it, especially under pressure like this…it was impossible.

“Harry likes certain things,” Mitch said slowly. “The way Sarah talked to him is part of that. He—if you want to go back in there, you need to follow Sarah’s lead, okay?”

Clare looked terrified by the prospect, and Mitch couldn’t really blame her. The weed hadn’t been the best idea, but they were in the thick of it now, and he needed to deal with the consequences of their less than sound judgment.

“I can have someone drive you to your hotel,” Jeff offered. “If you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to stay.” He didn’t look altogether comfortable either, but Mitch thought that might have been a side effect of the weed more than anything else. Mitch didn’t know why Jeff even bothered when he always got anxious at the tail-end of a high, but that wasn’t any of his business.

“No one’s going to judge you if you want to leave,” Sarah added. “And you can just watch if you want.”

Clare bit her lip pensively, considering. Finally, she gave the tiniest of nods, and Mitch felt a quiet exhalation escape his lungs in relief. He gave Sarah a meaningful look at they headed back into the home theater room, where Harry was now sitting on Adam’s lap, back to chest.

Adam had his mouth latched firmly onto the curve of Harry’s neck and shoulder, and by the looks of it, was well on his way to leaving a nasty bruise that wouldn’t fade for weeks. He had two fingers tucked into Harry’s—Sarah’s—panties. Harry was already flushed red with exertion, her chest rapidly rising and falling as Mitch approached.

“Hey, baby,” Mitch said soothingly as he leant down to give Harry another kiss, hyperaware of the way that Clare was tracking his every movement.

She stayed in the entryway with Jeff while Mitch and Sarah got settled in again, Mitch between Harry’s legs so he could watch as Adam fingered her, while Sarah sat off to one side and snuck her hand down under the hem of Harry’s panties.

Mitch watched curiously as Sarah’s face lit up in surprise. “She tucked,” Sarah mouthed silently.

Mitch nodded in acknowledgment and nudged Harry’s legs open a little wider. “Let me?” he said, looking up at Adam, who swiftly pulled out his fingers so Mitch could replace them with his own. “So wet for us, babe,” Mitch observed. The comment sent a predictable shiver up Harry’s spine.

Mitch moved his thumb upwards in a subtly exploratory fashion, confirming that—yeah, Sarah had been right. Harry must have tucked her testicles earlier during one of the scheduled bathroom breaks in anticipation of their activities after the movie.

Mitch quickly moved his thumb away from the soft indents in Harry’s skin and focused his attention on his fingers in her hole instead. “Harder or softer?” he asked after starting a steady rhythm.

“Harder,” Harry said meekly.

Mitch obliged her, tugging the crotch of Harry’s panties off to the side so he could get his fingers in a bit deeper. Harry jolted like she’d been stung, but Mitch was familiar enough with her body to know that it was a good reaction.

Clare wasn’t familiar, though, and Mitch was surprised when he looked up at her again to find that she’d strayed just a little closer, leaving Jeff standing alone in the entryway with an all-too obvious bulge in his pants.

Mitch ignored them both for the time being. He turned his attention instead to Adam, who had pulled Harry’s t-shirt down so he could play with her tits now that his hands had been freed up. The stimulation was coming from all sides now, and Harry could barely breathe through it.

Mitch fucked her faster; Sarah rubbed her harder. Harry came in gasping sighs, her legs shaking as she soaked through her panties. Mitch didn’t think she’d ever even gotten fully hard.

Mitch hooked a finger around the crotch of Harry’s panties as he pulled his fingers out of her, tugging them off as he looked over to check on Clare again. She was perched on the edge of the armchair, still just watching, but close enough that Mitch though she’d probably join in with just a little encouragement.

Sarah was feeding Harry her own come when Mitch turned around again. “Get her legs up,” Mitch ordered. He sat back on his haunches and watched while Adam and Sarah did as he’d instructed.

With Harry’s heels braced against the edge of the couch, there was a lot more space to work with. Sarah got her fingers in Harry without even having to be asked, and for now, Mitch was content to just observe.

Plus, there was still Clare to consider. She hadn’t gotten any closer than the armchair, but Mitch could tell she wanted to. Her body language was that of someone sitting by the edge of the pool, desperate to get into the water but too afraid to jump in. Maybe she needed a push.

“You can watch from over here, you know,” Mitch told her. He glanced behind Clare toward Jeff, as well, and he trotted forward almost obediently.

But it wasn’t until Jeff reached the armchair that Clare finally moved to join Mitch in front of the couch. She still looked nervous, but Mitch was pretty sure it was the butterflies-in-your-tummy nervous, not the piss-your-pants kind of nervous, so he wasn’t too worried.

“You can touch her,” he encouraged.

Sarah’s fingers were knuckle deep inside Harry already, but Mitch knew full well that there was room for more. Still, he didn’t expect Clare to go quite that far, at least not yet. He was surprised when she trailed her fingers along the curve of Harry’s inner thigh before meeting Sarah’s fingers with her own. Mitch watched as Sarah stretched Harry out with her own fingers to make room for Clare’s beside them. Harry answered the movement with a drawn-out groan.

Clare glanced back over her shoulder at Mitch. “Should I—?” she half-asked, eyes flicking down to where Harry’s cock lay only half-hard against her hip. Underneath was the flesh she’d pushed up inside herself, and Mitch knew that to Clare’s untrained eyes, it must have looked bizarre, but she was clearly sensible enough to not ask about it right in front of Harry.

Mitch shook his head. “Just follow Sarah’s lead,” he reminded her. He sat back again and palmed his dick as he watched, finally unzipping his fly when Clare finally managed to get a second finger in to join the first.

Both girls had thinner fingers than either Mitch or Adam, but four was still a lot for Harry to take. Mitch could tell that she was feeling it with her eyes half-closed like she was in nirvana, mouth open like she was begging for someone to fill it.

“Sarah,” Mitch said, an idea coming to mind. Sarah was leant up against Harry’s side, her chest only centimeters away from Harry’s slack lips. “Pull down your shirt,” he instructed. “Use her mouth.”

Mitch already knew Sarah wasn’t wearing a bra, so it was a simple matter to tug the collar of her loose t-shirt down below her breast. Harry latched onto her nipple without any further direction, causing Sarah to gasp, her fingers stuttering inside Harry’s hole.

Sarah indulged Harry for nearly a minute before pulling back, clearly over-sensitized from the direct stimulation. She leaned down to kiss Harry instead, long and deep like Sarah knew she liked, and all the while she never stopped fucking her fingers into Harry in tandem with Clare.

Mitch was positive he wasn’t misreading the almost hungry expression on Clare’s face as she watched Harry and Sarah kiss. When they broke apart, he caught Clare’s eye, nodding in permission. Mitch felt inordinately pleased when Clare reached out with her free hand to turn Harry’s face to hers so they could kiss each other, too.

Mitch kept a hand on his dick as they kissed each other, but he was more focused on making sure everyone was happy than actually getting off, which was the unfortunate consequence of a lot of their more complicated scenes. He was so engrossed in what Clare and Harry were doing that he didn’t notice Adam snaking a hand back under Harry’s ass to press a single finger into her alongside both Sarah and Clare’s.

Harry yelped as she jerked her head back, and Clare looked frantically at Mitch, wondering what she’d done wrong.

“Adam, be careful,” Mitch warned him. Harry had taken a lot more than this on multiple occasions, but that didn’t mean caution wasn’t still advisable.

Adam frowned apologetically but didn’t remove his finger.

Mitch got up on his knees and shuffled a forward a bit, getting into Harry’s space again. He reached out to take her face between his hands. He wanted to ground her a bit, since he knew that all of this was beyond overwhelming, especially with a new person thrown into the mix, _especially_ when that new person was someone Harry was going to see at work tomorrow.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Mitch asked. Harry could only muster a small nod in response. “You’re doing so well,” he told her. “Practically have a whole hand inside your pussy already.”

Harry let out a soft cry at hearing that, and when Mitch looked down, he could see her clenching around the fingers forcing her open—keeping her open—and he felt his own dick twitch in response.

“I want to fuck you now,” Mitch told her. He knew if he watched for much longer he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from jerking off, and that would just disappoint Harry in the end. “What do you want from Sarah and Clare?” Mitch already had an idea of what her answer would be, but he needed her to say it.

“Fingers,” Harry whined. “Please.”

Mitch could feel the confusion radiating off Clare already, but it wouldn’t take her long to catch on. Mitch moved back a little so both girls could ease their fingers out of Harry, at which point Jeff helpfully stepped in to resupply them all with lube.

Mitch had done this enough times with Sarah that he didn’t need to help her, but he guided Sarah’s fingers into the soft divot in Harry’s lower abdomen just to the right of her cock for Clare’s benefit, so that she could see exactly what Harry wanted from her. Clare still looked a little apprehensive when Mitch turned to face her afterward, but she didn’t flinch away when Mitch took her hand and carefully positioned her fingers so they were mirroring Sarah’s.

Clare let out a soft ‘oh’ of surprise when her fingers sank in deeper than she’d expected, but she didn’t look grossed out or freaked out or anything else that would have given Mitch a reason to stop the scene, so he released her hand and motioned for Jeff to hand him the lube next.

“Be gentle,” Mitch advised Clare. “Try to mimic what Sarah’s doing.”

Sarah was already rocking her fingers in and out of Harry in a slow rhythm, massaging more than fucking.

“How does that feel?” Mitch asked Harry, even though he could clearly tell that Harry was on cloud nine already.

Harry nodded. “Feels good,” she murmured.

Mitch watched as her tummy quivered with each in-stroke from Sarah and Clare. Satisfied that she was in good hands, he slicked himself up, finally nudging Adam’s hand out of the way, and pushed inside Harry’s clutching body with one smooth thrust.

Every time Mitch fucked Harry felt like the first time. It wasn’t something he thought he would ever get used to. He didn’t want to.

“Fuck,” Mitch muttered, gritting his teeth against the urge to come as fast as possible that threatened to overtake him every time they did this. Harry had just had five fingers inside her, but even that didn’t seem to matter. She was so tight it almost hurt, clenching down even tighter every time Sarah and Clare pushed into her. Mitch knew he wasn’t going to last long at all, but it was fine. Harry still had three more people waiting on her—four if they could convince Jeff to join in.

Mitch wasn’t expecting it when Harry came first, her cock spurting weakly onto her belly as he fucked her hard and deep. Both Sarah and Clare stilled in surprise, but Mitch kept going.

“Still want fingers, baby?” Mitch managed between panting breaths. He was so fucking close, but Harry had gone all loose and pliant after her orgasm, and it had taken a little bit of the edge off.

Harry nodded. The sound she made when Clare and Sarah started up again was barely more than a whimpering sigh, but the way she tightened up around Mitch more than made up for the lack of reaction.

“Inside?” Mitch asked her. He could barely get the question out, wasn’t sure if it was even coherent, but Harry nodded again, and that was all it took.

Mitch fucked into her hard, jolting her away from Sarah and Clare’s fingers with only Adam’s tight grip on Harry’s legs keeping her from toppling over sideways. Mitch panted out his release into her throat, feeling himself coming undone as his entire body seemed to pulse with the force of his orgasm.

Mitch stayed inside her for as long as he could manage, and then finally—reluctantly—pulled out. “Do you want Adam’s cock, too?” he asked, ignoring the way Clare’s eyes widened briefly at the vulgarity of the question. She’d get used to it.

“Yes, please,” Harry replied in a quiet voice. She was always so polite after getting off. The second time, at least. After just one, she could be downright bratty.

Mitch cleaned himself up as best he could and tucked his dick back into his jeans before getting down on his knees again to help Adam. It had taken some getting used to when this whole thing had first started to get comfortable touching his bandmate’s dick—because Harry was different—but now it was practically routine. Neither Mitch nor Adam batted an eyelid as Mitch worked a bit more lube onto Adam’s cock before positioning him between Harry’s thighs so he could push in from underneath.

There wasn’t much room for Adam to fuck Harry like they both liked, but Harry seemed perfectly content to sit on Adam’s lap and be manhandled just so long as he kept her filled up the way she liked.

Satisfied that Adam would keep Harry occupied for a few minutes at least, Mitch moved around to the other side of the couch and got behind Sarah before pulling her down on top of him the same way Harry was positioned on top of Adam, legs spread wide, her back to his chest.

It didn’t take Sarah long to figure out Mitch’s intentions, and she helpfully kicked off her shorts and panties, leaving her completely exposed to Clare, who had diverted her attention from Harry to Sarah instead.

Harry might have rediscovered a love for shaving, but Sarah preferred to keep things natural. Mitch tugged at her pubes fondly as she situated herself comfortably in his lap before sliding his hand down between her legs to get his fingers inside her. She liked the fullness more than the friction, so he tucked his fingers in and let her do most of the work, keeping his hand steady as she humped up against him until she was trembling with her own orgasm.

Adam followed not long after, coming inside Harry with a loud grunt that finally pulled Clare’s wide-eyed stare away from Sarah and back to Harry, who was showing very few signs of life by the time Adam pulled out of her.

Mitch patiently waited for Sarah to climb off his lap before he scooted over to help Adam lay Harry out on the sofa. He glanced up again at Clare and Jeff, wondering if they were both done for the night. Jeff was still visibly hard in his pants, but it didn’t look as though he’d made a single attempt to alleviate the situation, which generally meant he either wasn’t in the mood to participate or was saving up for Glenne, who seemed to be experiencing baby fever lately, something that had put a bit of a damper on Harry’s perennially come-hungry mood.

Clare was harder to read, but there was something in her expression that convinced Mitch he should give it one last try.

“She’ll go down on you if you want,” Mitch said bluntly. It was a rather graceless approach, but Mitch had watched Clare panting after Harry for years now. She wanted this, even if she was scared to admit it.

“I don’t….” Clare started to reply in an uncertain tone. She didn’t finish the sentence, but Mitch could tell it wasn’t a rejection. She was still a bit nervous; understandably so.

Mitch shooed Adam off the couch and patted the side closest to the armchair. “You don’t have to,” he reassured her, “but I can guarantee it’ll be the best orgasm you’ve ever had in your life.”

Clare stood still a moment longer, her eyes flicking from Harry to Mitch and back again, considering. Finally, she climbed onto the couch and reclined against the armrest.

Mitch moved over to help Harry up while Clare reached under her skirt to pull off her panties. Harry was a little clearer now, and Mitch was encouraged by that. He wanted her to do a good job. “One more?” he asked Harry, checking in just in case she was too tuckered out.

Harry nodded and smiled dopily as she crawled over between Clare’s thighs. She paused, waiting for direction.

Mitch motioned for Clare to take the reins. “She likes it when you pull her hair,” he remarked with a smirk.

Clare was surprisingly loud once Harry’s head was buried between her thighs, but even muffled, Harry’s moans as Mitch rubbed directly over her prostate nearly put Clare’s to shame. Miraculously, they came within mere second of each other, Clare tugging Harry’s head away hard by her curls just as Harry gave a loud cry and spurted onto the couch.

Clare threw her head back, panting hard in the aftermath, and Mitch had to bite down on the ‘I told you so’ that he could feel building in the back of his throat. He focused instead on Harry, who was an absolute wreck from head to toe and needed a severe dose of cuddling. Mitch ignored the bodily fluids for now and cradled Harry tightly, making enough room on the couch for Adam to get on the other side so they could swaddle her with their bodies.

Mitch caught Sarah’s eye as she skirted around them. He already knew what she was planning before she made it to Clare. He watched Sarah kiss Clare softly on the lips before she squished onto the couch to cuddle the other girl as well.

Mitch glanced over at Jeff, who was still hard and wearing a conflicted expression as he watched the rest of them.

“Still on probation?” Mitch asked carefully.

Jeff nodded miserably.

Adam had the audacity to laugh at him, which Mitch thought was a little mean, but Jeff didn’t seem to take offense. “Is Glenne back yet?” Adam asked.

Jeff looked down at his phone. “Yeah, I think she just got home.”

“Maybe you should hurry home to her before you come your pants, then,” Adam advised. “She’ll be pissed if you waste any of the baby batter.”

Jeff let out a long sigh and nodded.

Mitch was a little irritated that they were having this discussion so openly in front of Harry, who always seemed to get a little worked up (in a bad way) whenever they talked about Glenne trying to get pregnant. But at least for now she seemed too blissed out to care. Or maybe she had just lost the ability to comprehend the English language after her third orgasm. Both were distinct possibilities.

Eventually Jeff did leave, but not before coming over to check that Harry was okay and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead for good measure.

Mitch and Adam kept Harry sandwiched between them for a few minutes even after Jeff was gone, and then finally the girls started to get up from their spot on the couch, and Mitch realized that Harry was desperately in need of a thorough shower.

“Puppy pile tonight?” Mitch proposed.

Sarah nodded and pulled Clare up with her, keeping their hands linked even after both were standing. “Want us to take Harry?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Mitch replied. Usually he and Sarah would help Harry shower after a scene together, but he supposed that it would be good for Clare to spend some time with Harry without himself and Adam fucking with their dynamic. “What movie do you want to watch when you’re done?” Mitch asked, directing the question toward Harry, who was just starting to show signs of life again.

Harry gave it a moment of thought, before replying very seriously, “Twilight. All of them.”

Mitch just rolled his eyes. Harry was lucky she had them all whipped.


End file.
